Gintoki and His Classmates
by Introverted-Verses
Summary: We all know how Gintoki met Shoyou but what happened afterwards? How did Gintoki end up living in the blood-drenched battlefield? Read along and find out my take on what his past was like...I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya people! I decided to post this on here because it has been pestering me for quite some time now. I have always been curious on how Gintoki grew up, so I kept making my own ideas, and figured 'Hey, how about I bug other people with this story, instead of it eating at me all the time', very nice of me right? I'm starting to think I just trying to get out off working on my other story...heh : 3 oops...**

**Well, enough delaying! Here you go!**

* * *

><p><span>Gintoki and His Classmates<span>

The sky was covered in clouds that looked like they were going to burst any minute now...it was as if nature itself was mourning the battle previously fought on it's long stretches of green grassland, but it had been a while since that could be called that. Right now this battlefield has been converted into an over-turned graveyard, with beaten and bloody bodies scattering the acres as far as the eye can see...

The air was moist, the area dimly lit from the minuscule amounts of sun that managed to peak through the saddened Heavens, while a boy stood watch. His eyes that had long since lost their innocence, surveyed the land of death with a meat filled bun clamped in his set jaw. Brows furrowed he sat on a nearby corpse, not paying mind to what exactly he sat on. He slowly unsheathed the blade at his side and stared long and hard at it, his wild white hair was tinged with blood, his face set in a grim frown, and the clothing torn, battered, and covered with red stains, from his blood or others, he hadn't known.

He heard a crunching sound in the distance, and turned his head sharply in the direction. After seeing the barely noticeable silhouette of a man, he lifted his sword off of his lap and swung it in front of him...

* * *

><p>The white haired boy with burning red eyes clung to the back of a man of he didn't know. After all he had just threatened the man with his blade it was obvious he hadn't trusted him.<p>

"I'm Shoyou," the tan haired man stated. "Your name is...?" he trailed off.

The boy glanced at him from his perch on the mans shoulders, and said nothing. 'Shoyou' rested his gaze calmly on the kid, waiting for an answer, but the only response he received was the blank stare of emotionless red eyes. He turned back to the path of corpses he was walking, and took a deep breath of not-at-all clean air. Resisting the urge to vomit, he coughed, wondering how the small boy was able to stand the smell, and even be able to eat in the pool of dead bodies. ' It's just sick...the air is filthy and all of these bodies...this kid _lives_ on this death trap? It's unthinkable...but not impossible, this kid must be some kind of beast...'

The unwavering stare of the kid was still settled on Shoyou, beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable he took another quick look at the non-trusting eyes that have been aimed at him him. Shoyou sighed lightly, and continued to focus on finding a way back to the temple.

After another mile of short glances and hard stares, the boy slacked and hopped off of his carriers back.

Shoyou stopped walking for a moment to look at the child, who met his eyes, said, "It...was uncomfortable," then continued walking on the path, that broke of into the underbrush of the line of trees, the only life that the boy had seen in a while besides very lively crow and maggots. But not before quickly looking back to mutter, "I'm Gintoki..."

The pale mans face contorted into a temporary confused one, then back into a gentle smile directed at the boy. He then jogged lightly on the dusty path to catch up to Gintoki's fast pace.

* * *

><p>"Shoyou-sensai! Your back!" a kid with black hair yelled, alerting the rest of the obnoxious class.<p>

A chorus of shouts were heard afterwards, and the want along the lines of 'Shoyou!', 'Where were you?', 'Ah! You idiot get...off...of...ME!', they weren't quite sure who said that, but they all had a guess...

The boy beside Shoyou gasped slightly and looked at the class with wide red eyes. The man glanced down at Gintoki and pat his head, ruffling his hair. Smiling to himself, he walked to the front of the class and said,

"Sakamoto, off of Takasugi", loud laughter followed his statement, "Now then, I don't think you've noticed, but we have a new student joining us...Zura back off of him." The faint cry of 'It's not Zura it's Katsura!' was drowned out by the crowding students curious whispers. Gintoki not knowing how to react, bonked the closest kid to him, which happened to be Katsura, with the sheath of his sword. Katsura, after regaining his energy and position in front of the newbie, glared with envy and ire at him.

"Zura, I said ba-"

"Why does he get to have a sword! Two of 'em actually! Shoyou-sensai that is _not_ fair!" Katsura whined loudly.

"We'll talk about it later but, for now...Everyone, this is Gintoki..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup that's it fer now or ever, it depends really...if you want me to continue I shall try my best, if not this is where it stops, got it?<strong>

**I've got a bit of this plotted out and if you really want something to happen (if I shall continue) in this story, tell me/messege me whatever the hell it is just feel free to tell me. And no if I continue I'm not going to make any yaoi with Gintoki...it just ruins his image, it's not worth it...So, please, just don't ask...**

**So strangers it would awesome if I got some feedback good or bad, just try not to injure my feelings...it not nice...*fake sniff* BYE!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey~! I'm back...-grins sheepishly- sorry I took so long but, I hope you all realize this, like my others, is going to be something I shall update whenever I really get around to it...**

**I can't really think of anything else to say...so onward to**

**Gintoki and His Classmates: Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>...I can't remember what happened, and all I can piece together are the screams...<p>

_"Go! Get away!"_

...They told me to run, leave them behind...I couldn't do it...they, were my family, my friends...

I knew I was alone...

_...Corpses littering the ground, to fresh for the flesh eating maggots and starving crows...those who were killed before my eyes..._

...I couldn't find him...no matter how hard I tried...

_"Brother? BROTHER! Where are you!"_

...I knew we wouldn't be found...after all, this was an blood filled battleground, who'd look for a kid there...

Jerking forward lazily, I sluggishly blinked sleep away as I noticed a cherry tree petal stuck to my nose. Glancing quickly to Shoyou-sensai, and after a moment of careful scrutiny I finally determined he hadn't seen me napping. I turned my gaze outside to look on in wonder as the pink blossoms slowly flittered toward the lengthy green grass below and the large open window sill I was so casually leaned against, with my -Shoyou's- sword perched up in my lap. Carelessly tuning out our teachers lesson, I watched as the cerulean blue sky was temporarily coated in puffs of pure white, the room and surrounding area was carefully shrouded from the sun for a few blissful moments, then the clouds broke once more and lit the horizon, casting a sheen of yellow across land, trees, and bushes as far as my eyes can see.

Remembering the petal, I crossed my eyes slightly, reached up to my face and grabbed the feathery flower from my nose. Blinking dazedly at it, I swung my head to the window again, feeling a soothing breeze wash into the room.

"Ok, come on everyone...to the training room." Shoyou-sensai announced.

Ignoring him and the shuffling coming from the 17 students who hurriedly stood in excitement to get to use the swords. Never really finding slapping other classmates with petty wooden swords _fun_, I stayed. My blue yukata ruffled slightly in the wind that had picked up a few notches.

Tiredly rubbing my eyes I thought back to the little tidbits of conversation I heard...Training, hm? Well, I guess it _had_ been a while since I got to use a sword, fake or not. Apparently katanas aren't very good toys, and typically _not_ what an 11 year old should use for play fights...-sigh-

I drifted my scarlet irises to the door-frame where everyone had previously sprinted, grimacing I dragged myself to my feet and trudged across the averagely spaced classroom floorboards. Never loosening my grip on the blade and sheath to my left, I paced myself through the corridors and stood last in last in the hall.

Unaware of the satisfied smile on Shoyou's face that was directed at me, I glared at Sakamoto, then Takasugi, who merely smirked back, as I rubbed the newly forming, red faced welt on my head.

"Ahaha! Sorry, Kintoki!"

I felt my brow twitch in annoyance at my name commonly mispronounced by the classroom idiot. Seriously, I'm starting to believe he does it on purpose...

"Klutz," the jade eyed demon snickered.

Deciding to ignore him, I looked to Shoyou curiously, wondering if we were actually going to go inside the training room, then huffed at the grin he was wearing. Meeting his eyes again, I shifted my darker gaze from the tan haired man, to the door, and back attempting to give him a hint.

Seeing the realization dawn on the older mans face, I rolled my eyes and watched as he rushed to unlatch the lock and force open the door.

Suddenly noticing a particular dilemma as the too narrow path, and my new position in the middle of the group was revealed, I hurriedly braced my self for the impact that was sure to come.

...And come it did...I was knocked forward with bruising strength, as they all hopped eagerly out of the hall, I loosened my stance so I wasn't as stiff and prone to being bumped into. Out of the heat for the moment, I now cautiously ducked out of the stampede, and cradled my wounded arm. No longer paying attention to my diverged course, I ended up smacking into Shoyou-sensai, grimacing as my injured limb was harshly jostled.

He chuckled softly, the way he did when we first met, and he pat my head, "Welcome to the battlefield, Gintoki." Then proceeded ahead.

Time seemed to freeze as I followed him into the room, my eyes gathered the high and wide ceiling, sturdily nailed to planked walls, hooks with weapons of all kinds that were strewn about. Katanas with hilts that had signatures embroidered into the very material, blades chipped and dulled in age or battle. From hand crafted kunai and shurikan, to the expertly forged raven steel swords, accompanied by the long willowy bows and narrow edged tips of arrows. The floor was a collection of long wide sheets of hardwood, fitted snugly, and firmly. Directly in front of the entrance, 20 or so meters ahead, was a display, empty, but beautifully designed. Dancing dragons were engraved into the oak, the glazed casing was wasted on the hooks that carried nothing, distinctly underneath the glass was a strip of metal hardly worth noticing when you lay your eyes upon the graceful beasts imprinted in the lumber.

I brought my crimson gaze back down, a strict sense of nostalgia hitting me in waves.

Squinting at the familiarity of the seal, I looked to my left in a desperate attempt to recall the object of which had the same twin fire breathers. Quickly dismissing the possibility of it involving anything remotely related to-...my shoulders slumped as it hit me, I crooked my elbows to the sheath of _my_ sword and released it from its trusty place at my hip, brushing my ashen perm from my line of view, I stared incredulously at the rising dragons I had seen not minutes ago on the plank not even 100 feet away.

Glancing back up to the slate sheet of metal, my heart stopped, as I saw the word that was neatly scrawled on the plaque.

My eyes widened and my breathe hitched, as I sagely whispered the name in the silver,

"_Sakata..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! <strong>

**Please review, subscribe/favorite!**

**...Oh, and if you can think of anything I may need to change or fix feel free to tell me!**

**...Oh, -part 2- If anyone out there can think of better name for this, please tell me, it would be absolutely awesome! I will give you a pie! Not cake, never cake, THE CAKE IS A LIE!  
><strong>


End file.
